Dark Dimensions: Story Idea
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: I had an idea for a fanfic. Here's the basics on the idea. Tell me if it's worth writing or not... It's got alternative dimensions and darker versions of our much loved characters. No OCs. It's got Catwoman, well, it's got her doppelganger, Irena Dubrovna A.K.A the Cat. Please check this out and review with your thoughts. I'll post an alert if I will or won't continue.
1. Character Bios

**I had this crazy idea for a fanfic! You know how Batman has the alter ego, Matches Melone? And Robin (well... Nightwing) had the identity of Freddie Dinardo? And Batgirl had Amy Beddoes? And Catwoman had Irena Dubrovna? I got to wondering... What if these aliases were actually them? An alternate dimension where there was Matches Melone instead of Bruce Wayne? If there was Freddie Dinardo instead of Dick Grayson? So, I went on the DC Comics Database and I got 2 mainstream aliases, one as a hero name and the other as the secret identity. I'm thinking these people live in a dark reality (hence the name 'Dark Dimensions') so I re-wrote some of the back stories to a darker extent. Don't worry, I kept the main components in (except Bruce/Matches didn't witness the death of his parents, but don't worry). What I'm thinking is Young Justice of Earth-16 is sent to darker reality with a darker Gotham City and darker superheroes. Here are the stats...**

Insider: Matthew 'Matches' Melone, son of the late Thompson Melone and Martina Melone. Thompson was a doctor that made extra cash by patching up gangsters and not reporting it. Thompson and Martina were murdered by a drug-addict that was high on pain medication Thompson had prescribed. Matches learned the truth of his parents murders when he was 13 and discovered his father's secret book on all the criminals he treated. Determined to atone for his father's sins, Matches used his family's dirty money to travel across the world and train to save Gotham City from the evil and insane. Matches' family ties gained him connections to the criminal underworld so he became Insider as testament to it. Matches was the legal ward of the Melones' butler, Alfred Beagle. Insider became a founding member of the Judgment League of America and the adoptive father of Freddie Dinardo A.K.A Target. Matches Melone is the doppelganger of Bruce Wayne A.K.A Batman.

Target: Fredrick 'Freddie' Dinardo, son of the late Jack and Maria Dinardo. Originally, Jack and Maria were circus acrobats along with Jack's brother, Fredrick 'Rick' Dinardo, Freddie's aunt/Rick's wife, Darla Dinardo, and Freddie's cousin/Rick and Darla's son, Jack 'Jay' Dinardo. The family was known as the Soaring Dinardos until the trapeze lines broke and the majority of the Dinardos fell to their deaths. The only 2 survivors were a 4-year-old Freddie and his father. Jack was severely injured in the accident and became addicted to the pain medication. When Freddie was 8, his father O.D'd and he was became a ward of the state. Because of Freddie's record, Freddie was sent to a juvenile detention center. By the age of 9, Freddie had begun getting in fights with the other juvenile delinquents and became the most feared person there, making it harder for people to believe Freddie never did anything to get sent to the juvi. Sick of being at the juvi, Freddie planned an escape which was successful. Alone on the streets of Gotham City, Freddie made a name for himself by beating up abusive pimps and helping teen prostitutes out of the life for good. When Freddie was 12 he was kidnapped by a gang which wanted to test an experimental drug on him before it hit the streets. The injection nearly killed Freddie but it, at first, gave the illusion of his death. Freddie's body was dumped into the Gotham River but washed up on the shore. Freddie was found in cardiac arrest by Insider, who was running down a lead on the Domino Killer (the Dark Dimension's version of the Joker) nearby, and was taken to Insider's Cave of Darkness for medical treatment. When Freddie came to, he was disoriented and reacted with his instincts to attack. Because of this, Freddie nearly strangled Alfred Beagle to death when he was taking the boy's vitals. Freddie went on the offensive, his reflexes working overtime, and jumped from the hospital bed. Insider attempted to prevent the boy from leaving but ended up in a fight of hand-to-hand combat that he almost lost. After receiving a kick to the head, Freddie's mind cleared and he surrendered, later stating it was to "save Insider's fragile ego. Imagine if it got out the terrifying Insider lost a fight to a 12-year-old who's voice hadn't cracked yet?". After a diagnosis, it was discovered the drug had inhanced Freddie to nearly a super-human degree; sharpening his reflexes and increasing his durability, agility, strength and speed while decreasing his sense of physical pain. Target later developed feelings for Primak/Zorina Zatara (a young Homo Magi who fought crime on the East End). Freddie became Insider's protégé, Target, and Matches Melone's adopted son. Freddie is 14, going on 15. Freddie Dinardo is the doppelganger of Dick Grayson A.K.A Robin.

The Cat: Irena Dubrovna, daughter of the late Marie Dubrovna and Brandon Dubrovna and sister of Meggie Dubrovna. Growing-up, Irena and her sister suffered constant abuse from their drug-addict of a father. In fact, it was Brandon Dubrovna that killed Thompson and Martina Melone. Unable to live with the knowledge of what her husband had become, Marie Dubrovna waited for her daughters to return from school before apologizing and shooting herself in the temple, this event later causing Meggie Dubrovna to become mentally ill. With his wife gone, Brandon attempted to escalate the abuse of his daughters to sexual abuse. Irena found him attempting to rape Meggie and clawed at him. Brandon turned on Irena and tried to do the same to her. Meggie grabbed a letter opener and stabbed Brandon in the back and he later died in hospital. The 2 sister put on clean clothes and burned the blood stained ones (that were also ripped from Brandon's attempt to undress them). Irena and Meggie ran away and lived in an abandoned apartment that the government never got round to demolishing. Meggie never spoke again. When the girls' bodies 'matured' pimps began approaching them about working as prostitutes. Irena refused on behalf of herself and her sister and, instead, became a pick-pocket. Irena's pick-pocketing became breaking-and-entering and Irena gained the name 'the Cat'. To feed the fire, Irena put on a headband with cat-ears and a mask with whiskers when she went out to rob people. It was on this occasions the Cat met Insider and fell in love with him. After flirting with Insider for a while, the Cat revealed her feelings for him. But Insider replied he wasn't Insider to pick-up girls, he was Insider to atone for his family's sins. After assisting him several times and discovering his true identity, Irena and Matches began a relationship. But Matches broke it off when he discovered it was Irena's father who killed his parents. Despite this, the 2 harboured feelings for each other and began an off-again/on-again relationship. Irena Dubrovna is the doppelganger of Selina Kyle A.K.A Catwoman.

Oracle: Amy Beddoes, daughter of the late Dodger and Selma Beddoes and the niece/ward of Jonathan and Amy Beddoes. At the young age of 5, Amy's mother, Selma Beddoes, walked out on her and her father. This abandonment led Amy's father, Dodger Beddoes, to drink. When Amy was 9, Dodger hit her with his car while he was drunk. The accident caused Amy to be paralyzed from the waist down, landing her in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Amy was then adopted by her uncle and aunt, her uncle being Lieutenant Jonathan Beddoes of the corrupt Gotham City police force and her aunt being pregnant with Amy's cousin, Jonathan Jr., at the time of her adoption. Since moving to Gotham from Ohio, Amy had the ability to see the future (either in dreams or waking visions) and was thought to be schizophrenic until it was confirmed she had an active meta-gene. One night, Amy had a dream that told her to go to Crime Alley, so she went. To her surprise, a man jumped out and attempted to mug her. The mugger was jumped and beaten by Insider's protégé, Target. In a vision, Amy saw herself helping out an unmasked Insider and Target and she recognized them as Matches Melone and his ward, Freddie Dinardo. Insider and Target were not happy to know some random girl knew their secret. Amy agreed not to tell as long as they let her work with them in order to fulfill her vision. Because of her future seeing abilities, Amy was dubbed Oracle and developed a crush on Target, even having daydreams about him. But, when asked what he thought of dating, Target answered "The point of relationships is that they end with procreation to continue the human race, so why bother when you're a teenager? Besides, in my line of work, caring for someone could get you killed,". Oracle has since tried to move on. This was not helped by Primak (a Homo Magi crime-fighter in the East End) also developing a crush on Target and getting feelings back. Amy has turned 14. Amy Beddoes is the doppelganger of Barbara Gordon A.K.A Batgirl.

Primak: Zorina 'Zori' Zatara, daughter of 2 late Homo Magi. Zori's father died of cancer, but before he croaked had his sperm frozen so his wife could still have their baby since their child couldn't be conceived the average way. Zori's mother filled out her baby's birth certificate as soon as she found out she was having a girl and named her daughter Zorina. Zori and her mother had a happy life together and constantly practiced magic for the other's entertainment. When Zori was 10, her mother fell into money troubles and her mother's magic shows weren't bringing in enough cash and they began living off benefits. Word of Zori's mother's financial troubles got out and a man named Klarion attempted to enlist Zori's mother as a middle woman for a drug deal. The deal went bad and Zori's mother was killed. Zori was sent to a foster family in Gotham City. The father was abusive and would whip and choke his foster kids with his belt as well as lock them in a closet over night. His favourite child to abuse was Zori and forced her to use her magic powers to get whatever he wanted. When Zori was 11, she ran away and lived on the streets, using what magic she knew to get what she needed. After using her magic powers to save a woman from a sexual assault, Zori decided to use her powers to save lives as a superhero and took the name Primak for reasons unknown. When Zori was 12, a man tried to force her into prostitution but the pimp was beaten by an 11-year-old Freddie Dinardo who was yet to become Target. Later, Primak became an ally to Insider and Target and often picked up the slack when they were busy with something. Primak also developed a crush on Target, causing a rivalry to sprout between her and Oracle. Target developed feelings for her too and admitted as much to her when his emotions began impairing his ability to fight crime. When Primak asked him out, he said "The point of relationships is that they end with procreation to continue the human race, so why bother when you're a teenager?" which Primak answered "I don't want to be a teen mom or anything but, it's so when you're old enough to have kids and you want to have kids, you have someone to have them with. It takes 2 to tango, Target". Seeing the logic in that, Target became slightly more excepting of teenagers dating. This only deepened Oracle's dislike of Primak. Primak does not know the secret identities of Insider, Target or Oracle but is still a welcomed member of the Gotham Outsiders. Despite not knowing his real name, Primak still has a rather odd relationship with Target. About a month after Primak and Target began dating, Primak was kidnapped and held to blackmail the Gotham Outsiders. In order to keep her under control, her kidnappers forced Zori to inhale crack. Even after being rescued, Zori longed for the relief crack gave her and found herself regularly buying crack (despite her hate of drugs and their part in her mother's death). Zori has all but given up being cured of her addiction and merely sets precautions to prevent herself from over-dosing. The rest of the Gotham Outsiders are yet to learn of her addiction to crack. Zori is 14, going on 15. Zorina Zatara is the doppelganger of Zatanna Zatara A.K.A Zatanna.

Mr. Beagle: Alfred Beagle has worked for the Melones since Matches Melone was a baby. Even after the deaths of Thompson and Martina, Alfred continued to work at Melone Mansion and became the legal guardian of Matches. He welcomed Matches back when he returned from training to fight crime. Alfred aids Insider and the Gotham Outsiders as a medic and pick-up driver. Target, Oracle and Primak commonly call him Mr. B. Alfred Beagle is the doppelganger of Alfred Pennyworth A.K.A Agent A.

**Here are the Dark Dimension versions of the other Bats, they may or may not be mentioned in the story...**

Redbird: Ibn al Xu'ffasch is the son of Insider and the assassin Talia Head (the Dark Dimension version of Talia al Ghul). His name literally translates as _Son of the Bat. _He was named this because his grandfather, the assassin Damon's Head (the Dark Dimension version of Ra's al Ghul), commonly compared Insider to a bat. Ibn is 7, going on 8. Ibn al Xu'ffasch is the doppelganger of Damian Wayne A.K.A the 5th Robin.

Red Robin: Alvin Draper is the son of John Draper and the late Janice Draper. Alvin's mother died during childbirth because of medical neglect. Desperate for money, John attempted to sue the hospital but lost. On his way home from the courthouse, John was in a car crash and put in a wheelchair. Alvin's reasons for becoming a crime-fighter are unknown. Alvin is 9, going on 10. Alvin Draper is the doppelganger of Tim Drake A.K.A the 3rd Robin.

Wingboy: Rojo Miles is the son of William Miles and an unknown mother and the step-son Catrina Miles. Rojo's mother abandoned him to be raised by his father and step-mother as he was conceived during a one-night-stand a few days before William began dating Catrina (who he later married). Rojo has gone to several therapists in attempts to get to the root of his violent behavior. He is a frequent delinquent at the local juvenile center and has several charges for assault and battery and shop-lifting. Most of the fights Rojo has been in he got in by jumping to the aid of a child in need, this earning him the nickname Wingboy. Rojo is 11, going on 12. Rojo Miles is the doppelganger of Jason Todd A.K.A the 2nd Robin.** In mainstream DC Comics, Jason Todd has gone by Wingman so I decided to change it to Wingboy because Rojo is 11.**

The Nothing: Kasumi Black is the daughter of Jade Canary and Davis Black. Davis saduced Jade and stalked her when she told him she was pregnant. After Jade gave birth, Davis kidnapped the child. After a custody battle, Jade gained custody of her daughter and Davis was sent to prison for kidnapping. Jade tried to make do for her daughter, Kasumi. When Kasumi was 5, Jade took a job as a martial arts instructor but ended up being the mistress of a father who sent his son for martial arts lessons. When Jade threatened to tell his wife, he pulled a knife on her. Kasumi watched from where she hid behind a display case as Jade was murdered. Kasumi hid in the janitors closet and the homicide detectives found her. Kasumi testified, recalling every detail of the murder with perfect clarity. After testifying, Kasumi was sent to a foster home (the first of many). Kasumi is currently 8-years-old and has defeated criminals using the martial arts her mother taught her. Considering no one has seen Kasumi take down criminals (not even the criminals), she was named the Nothing. Kasumi Black is the doppelganger of Cassandra Cain A.K.A the second Batgirl.

**The Dark Dimension version of Justice League is called the Judgment League.**** If I didn't put a secret identity, that's because the character hasn't used another name. If you can come up with another Dark Dimensions doppelganger, that would be great! Here's the characters...**

Kal-El A.K.A Gangbuster, doppelganger of Clark Kent A.K.A Superman.

Princess Diana A.K.A Miss America, doppelganger of Diana of Themyscira A.K.A Wonder Woman.

Dark Hunter, doppelganger of Oliver Queen A.K.A Green Arrow.

White Raven, doppelganger of Dinah Lance A.K.A Black Canary. **(I invented this one, Dinah doesn't have another alias other than Black Canary)**

Fast-Forward, doppelganger of Barry Allen A.K.A the Flash.**(Fast-Forward was a name used by a different speedster in the DC universe)**

Charley Dimes A.K.A Bloodwynd, doppelganger of J'onn J'onzz/John Jones A.K.A Martian Manhunter.

Cameron Scott A.K.A Chrono Mota, doppelganger of Nathanial Adams A.K.A Captain Atom.

Pol Manning A.K.A the Spectre, doppelganger of Hal Jordon A.K.A Green Lantern.

Orin Atlan-son A.K.A Waterbearer, doppelganger of Arthur Curry A.K.A Aquaman.

**And, in case you're wondering, here's the names of the Dark Dimension version of Young Justice. I couldn't come up with a Rocket doppelganger, sorry. Well... here are the members of Young Judgment (other than Primak, Target and Oracle)...**

Kon-El A.K.A Metropolis Kid, doppelganger of Conner Kent A.K.A Superboy.

Martian Girlhunter, doppelganger of M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse A.K.A Miss Martian.

Jackson Hyde A.K.A Waterbearer Lad, doppelganger of Kaldur'ahm A.K.A Aqualad.

Kid Quick, doppelganger of Wally West A.K.A Kid Flash.

Huntress, doppelganger of Artemis Crock A.K.A Artemis the Archer.

**I'm not even sure if I'll be ****writing this story. If I don't I'll put it up for adoption. So... this is just an idea... might be good or might be bad. I dunno... Well...**

**Rocky out! Peace!**


	2. Up for Adoption

**I won't be writing this story, so...**

**Who wants to adopt this idea?**

**First person who asks for it gets it!**


End file.
